1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to the use of decoys to attract animals and, more particularly, to the attraction of birds.
Hunters have long employed decoys to attract ducks, geese and other waterfowl. Decoys may also be used to attract other species of birds and even other types of animals.
For decoys to effectively lure the quarry animal close-enough to be taken by the hunter it must appear realistic. This has created a need for ever more realistic looking ways of presenting decoys.
In particular, the old static decoys that are placed on the ground and which do not move offer relatively little attraction. Savvy birds may well avoid them or not respond to decoy sounds that may also be utilized. Therefore, there has been a tendency to animate decoys in order to make them appear ever more lifelike.
One such approach placed the wings of the decoy on a shaft that was free to rotate. By designing a curvature to the wings they could function similar to that of a wind turbine and rotate when placed in the wind. This added to their realism but the wings would not rotate during more gentle breezes.
To overcome this deficiency, an electric motor was added inside the decoy along with interchangeable batteries that were used to drive the wings and rotate them under electrical power. While this worked the batteries did not last sufficiently long. Replacement of the batteries in the field necessitated that the hunter or hunters emerge from their place of hiding, which was not ideal as it could frighten the quarry instead of attracting the quarry. Replacement of these disposable batteries is also expensive.
Therefore, a need remains to provide electrical power to motorized decoys that lasts a significantly longer amount of time. Ideally, a rechargeable battery of sufficient capacity could be used. However, it cannot then readily fit inside of a decoy. Furthermore, the rechargeable battery cannot be placed on the ground if the decoy were to be attached to a rotating carousel.
There is also a continuing need to prolong the life of any rechargeable battery, if one were provided, when in the field, during hunting. Ideally, the battery could be recharged while in the field.
There is also a need to present decoys to wildlife in a more realistic manner. This means providing additional motion. For example, when several ducks are landing they may be circling as they descend. Therefore, there is a need to replicate this behavior by providing a carousel that can rotate in gentle breezes or stronger winds that resembles two or more birds that are circling as they descend.
There is also a need to provide a rotating carousel that can be used to mimic the motion and behavior of other types of birds. For example, there is a need to mimic the circling behavior of adult male turkeys as they confront each other on the ground, challenging one-another for dominance and the right to breed.
There is also a need for readily interchangeable decoys of different species for use on a rotating carousel. In this manner the hunter could replace whatever species of decoy is on the carousel with whatever current species is being sought. This would allow the hunter to change the species to agree with different game animals and the local laws whereby the presentation is matched with the desired species for use during the active hunting season for that particular species.
There is a need for a rotating carousel that provides the above benefits and which more effectively uses the wind. Ideally, the rotating carousel would include wind-capturing means to help it to rotate in minimal winds. This is desirable as it would appear more natural and quiet than if a motor were used. It would also be lighter to transport.
There is a need for a rotating carousel that is supported by a bearing that permits easy rotation to occur with minimal resistance.
There is also an additional need that the carousel could include an optional electric drive motor that is capable of rotating the carousel when there is no wind or breeze.
There is an additional further need for a rotating carousel that can be disassembled for easy transport to and from the hunting area.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a rotating decoy carousel that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Decoy presentation devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patent documents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. Other patent documents listed below may not have any significant relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these patent documents is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,883 to Rogers, that issued on Jul. 16, 2013;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,575 to Bradley, that issued on Nov. 27, 2012;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,155 to Goodwill, et al., that issued on Sep. 4, 2012;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,881 to Price, that issued on May 10, 2011;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,840 to Wyant, et al., that issued on Sep. 7, 2010;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,823 to Brint, that issued on May 26, 2009;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,347 to Powell, that issued on Oct. 14, 2008;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,221 to Highby, et al., that issued on Nov. 21, 2006;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,688 to Brint, that issued on Jun. 21, 2005;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,904 to Fencel, et al., that issued on Jun. 10, 2003;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,863 to Krag, that issued on Aug. 13, 2002;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,764 to Peterson, that issued on Sep. 8, 1992;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,908 to McCrory, that issued on Apr. 6, 1982; and    U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,286 to Sabin, that issued on Apr. 3, 1951.
Including U.S. Design Patent:    U.S. Design Pat. No. D671,187 to Saringer, that issued on Nov. 20, 2012.
And including U.S. Patent Application Publication:    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0104443 to Cramer that was published on May 2, 2013.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.